Talk:VPBE/@comment-24385282-20160215193839/@comment-3974211-20160220075628
You can cast Charm after LeBlanc casts Distortion and it still works. I have done it. It is a misplay on LeBlanc's part because she knows Ahri can do it (or should do - this is why there should be consistency in how immobilizing crowd control works) and yet she keeps dashing straight onto me without any minions between us (and it's abilities like Distortion that can be cast without a care with so much reward that is why people find LeBlanc/dashes in general so frustrating to play against, and why it is so satisfying to play Ahri against her/dash champions). Landing the skill shot takes skill, sure, but it's not Ahri-specific skill. I was only saying being able to do it doesn't make you a skilled Ahri player - it means you have knowledge of Ahri's particulars and general skill. As I have said before - I don't personally find knowledge a bar for skill (e.g. knowing you can do Alistar combo doesn't make you skilled just because it's not in the tooltip, especially since a similar combo is in Yasuo's tooltip and you wouldn't call Yasuo skilled for knowing how to do it). But aside from disagreeing with the fact you called the Ahri player a "skilled Ahri player" specifically (which is in part because of saltiness toward Ahri - and I feel bad winning with her as well as playing against her) - I'm agreeing with you that the gameplay was good. I prefer how Ahri interacts with mobility. Not really sure why that sparked an argument. Lux and Ahri are both skill shots that interrupt/prevent mobility. And I don't even just mean skill shots. Add Annie, Morgana, Xerath, Taric, Zyra, etc, to the this. As a former Zyra main, it's not hard to imagine a scene where I catch Leona during Zenith Blade but it does nothing - despite the fact I landed it. However, if I was playing Ahri - I would have saved my carry. If I had been playing Thresh or Vel'Koz by virtue of their CC being airbornes - I would have too (and airbornes only interrupt other airbornes/dashes because of an exploit, the same exploit that makes Alistar's combo possible - or, at least, it was an exploit way back when although I think it's been embraced now). I would prefer this consistency - but having the rule be "just airbornes interrupt dashes" is good too, I guess. As for Annie - I never responded to you beyond my first comment so I'm not really sure what you're on about. But -- reading back -- I don't see how that's inconsistent with my preference for consistency. All skills behave like that. Literally all of them. The game has no priority system. If two things happen at the same time - they both happen, even if it looks stupid. This is why spell shields can block multiple abilities at the same time - because "next ability" doesn't have a priority system for if two spells hit you. This is why almost every ability still affects people who Flash, although there have been some special casts for particularly frustrating scenarios (e.g. Skarner's ultimate and Singed's Fling, which by all rights DID hit and the fact your Flash was wasted is because they both "hit" at the same time; now the abilities check against after the "throwing" animation, even though by all rights Singed's hand had already grabbed your collar). There's a completely separate although consistent "visual bug" where abilities with cast times always go off even if it looks unfair (e.g. Ezreal's E still happened even if he's stunned, but that's because his E has an uninterruptable cast time and his abilities happens at the end of it regardless). The fact there is a distinction between case times and channel times could be considered an inconsistency - but... *shrugs*. Annie's cone is instant. Maybe her cone is badly animated and looks like a travel time (although as someone who plays her a lot - I don't remember one) - but if she pressed W it hits everyone in front of her instantly. That's how her skill works. If you happen to Flash at the same time... well, sucks to be you. I said Annie was a good champion for new players (a) because I was quoting Riot and (b) because I agree. She is simple. The only thing complicated to her kit is her passive and even that is a simple "mini game". She's even simple to play against for the fact her kit is so simple - she's not going to do anything complicated. And just because she's simple doesn't make her a bad champion as you get more experienced. .